


Teach You A Lesson

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Winchesters showing you what happens when you don't listen. <br/>Part deux to Listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach You A Lesson

Sam’s voice was in the back of my mind warning me, telling me that I need to follow every single instruction or command he tells me. Even as a little girl, I had trouble following orders. ‘Don’t hit boys, it’s not nice’, ‘don’t play in the street’ always sounded like the opposite- ‘Go ahead and kick him, he can handle it.’ ‘Streets are meant to be played in.’ 

I had spent a full three days getting away with being a rotten shit to Sam. I didn’t do anything I was told, I talked back and shamelessly flirted with the bartenders and waiters at any restaurant. I wore clothing that was probably not the best idea to wear while hunting. Sam put up with it. His teeth gritted and he scowled at me but never said a word about it. 

What pushed it too far was flirting with Dean. I think he feared that Dean would steal me away but it wouldn’t happen. I was too invested in Sam. But Dean was hot, he was a bad boy and like many girls I fell victim to his charms more times than not. 

I was sitting in the front seat of the Impala as Dean drove. There was plenty of touching and flirty laughs with eyes being thrown to Sam, only to get a glare and a foul look back. I wanted the reaction. I wanted to see what my actions would get me. Sam had promises but had yet to make good on any of them. 

As the lights of the motel began to illuminate the windows of the car, I felt exhaustion setting into my bones. I let out a deep sigh and picked up my bag. Dean pushed the car into park. It was well past midnight and the whole place looked like a ghost town. I glanced back at Sam who licked his lips and raised his eyebrows at me with a twinkle in those gorgeous eyes that made my stomach curl unexpectedly.

I slipped out of the seat and into the office of the motel.  
A small man with a bald head and sweat stains stared at me. 

“Hi, I need two rooms please.” I said softly.

“Well…” The man said with a dirty smile as he stood up and approached me. His eyes scanned my body and his smile stretched wider, “We only have omeroom left.” 

“Fuck.” I groaned, “How far is the next motel from here?”

“About two hours south on highway 34.” He said leaning over, “I can do an hourly rate if it helps.”

“No. Gross.” I cringed and rolled my eyes, “We’ll take it.” 

I passed the sweaty pervert my money and took the keys. I strolled back to the Impala; both brothers were leaning against the car with arms folded over their chests.

“We got one room to share unless you wanna keep driving.” I sighed.

“This will work.” Dean grumbled but then smiled. 

I handed Sam the key and watched as a slow smile stretched his lips. We pulled our things from the trunk and headed for the door. I was stuck between the brothers. Dean behind me and Sam unlocking the door. Dean let out a chuckle that made me nervous.

Unpacking and getting settle was easy. I pulled a beer for myself and the two for the boys then flopped down on the mattress hearing it squeak under me. We had gotten lucky that the room was a double queen room, sharing the bed with both of them would have made for an awkward morning. I snuggled close to Sam and kissed him. 

Even if I flirted and was an all around shit, I still wanted Sam. He felt like home, my person who was safe and warm. 

“So, Sammy tells me that you have a listening problem.” Dean said casually.

“Yeah, when I think it’s not worth my time I tune him out.” I sighed and took a sip of my beer. Sam was stretched across the bed. I snuggled close to him and kissed his cheek, “If it’s important, I try to make a note of it.”

“That’s your problem… if you were my girl.” Dean started and paused as he took a drink from his bottle, “I wouldn’t let you get away with that.” 

“Oh yeah… I guess I am just lucky that I am not dating you.” I quipped with a smile, “Sam knows who’s in charge.”

“Do i?” Sam asked with a trace of anger in his voice.  
I nodded with a smile.

“Do you remember when I told you about what would happen if you didn’t listen?” Sam asked he placed his beer on the nightstand.

“Yeah, I do.” 

“And what did I say?” Sam asked as he sat up and looked back at me.

“Something about you rubbing my feet and drawing me a hot bath.” I replied with a huge smile.

Dean laughed loudly with a sigh at the end.

“Sounds about right,” Dean chuckled, “Sam’s sort of a softy.”

“That’s very true.”

“But me on the other hand, I remember exactly what he told you.” Dean said sitting up on the bed and leaning towards me.

“You know what he threatened me with?” I asked him.

“I do; in fact, Sammy here told me that if you were disobedient that uh, I can take a turn trying to make you behave.” Dean licked his lips then took a swig of beer.

“I highly doubt that either of you could ever keep me in control…” I trailed off as Dean leaned forward and pressed his mouth to mine.

“What if I say no?” I said as Dean pulled back.

“Then I won’t do a damn thing to you… what kind of a monster do you think I am?” Dean joked but went in for another kiss. But I pulled back; Dean looked at me a little hurt but sat on the bed.

“So, you…uh, what are you gonna do?” I asked Sam feeling flustered from the kiss.

“You’ll see.” Sam smirked, his eyes were dark and menacing as he took a sip from his beer, “Kiss him back… if I were you, I would listen to what he says.” 

I turned back to Dean who was smiling at me. His fingers gripped my chin as he kissed me then pulled me forward. I crawled into Dean’s lap and kissed him back. His hand ran up and down my back, pulling at my hair. His mouth moved from my lips to my cheek then chin then to my neck. He kissed and suck on the skin, raking his teeth to bring the blood to the surface.

“Take your clothes off.” Dean’s voice was low and smooth as he growled in my ear.

“I don’t think so.” I smirked and kissed him again.

“You really want to be like this so early?” He asked grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him, “Take your clothing off and lay on the bed.”

I smiled and slid off his lap, I stood in front of him with a stubborn smile. 

Dean rose from the bed and stood over me. His hands pulled at my shirt, making the hems crackle as he ripped it over my head. I kept my smile until Dean hauled me up and tossed me on the bed. I bounced and sat up to watch him. Dean ripped the small skirt from my waist, taking the panties with it and threw it to Sam. 

Dean grabbed my legs and ripped me down the bed. His hands grabbed my hips and flipped ne in the mattress. He palmed my ass then slapped me which made me jerk slightly. 

"Every time you acted out, I would spank you." Dean's voice was rough as he struck my ass again. I yelped and tried to get away from him. 

"And if you didnt stop, I would yank your ass into a closet or empty hall and fuck you raw." Dean said as his hand struck lower, striking my lips and making my legs jerk. 

"Doesnt sound that bad." I replied trying to keep my composure.

"If you were my girl and you flirted with Sam to piss me off, I'd fuck your ass right in front of him."Dean slapped my ass again.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me upright. Hus hand gripped my throat and carefully squeezed. 

"Make you remember that youre mine."

"You're not scary, Dean." I managed out.

"Get on your knees." 

I didnt move. My insides were shaking but I was calm on the outside. Dean ripped me from the bed and to the floor in front of him. He unzipped his jeans and dropped them to the floor. I felt a lump form in my throat as I watched him. But there was still anticipation in my stomach, I was curious.

"Dean, wait." Sam said witha strong voice, "I think we can show her how to behave, together."

Dean smiled. This was planned and that smile gave it away. 

"Youre lucky, princess." Dean stroked my face. 

Come here, kitten." Sam said with a tender voice that put me on alert. 

"Move." Dean ordered. This time I listened. Sam grabbed my arm as I climbed in the bed, he kissed me roughly and tangled his fingers in my hair.

"Dont bite, kitten." Sam said as he stroked my cheek then ran his thumb over my lip, "Turn around baby."

I looked back at Dean who was standing at the end of the bed, his thick cock in his hand, stroking it with a sinister smile.

"Warm her up, Sammy." Dean said casually.

"With pleasure." 

Dean grabbed my hair and pushed my head to his crotch. I wrapped my lips around his cock and eagerly started to suck him off. His hand guided me up and down at first then he forced his cock in to my throat. The sound of a bottle clicking made my ears perk up. I was choking and trying to breathe as Sams body heat warmed the back of my legs. 

His hands grabbed my ass and placed a kiss on the small of my back then pulled the cheeks apart. His cool finger traced carefully over the little hole and made me jump slightly.

"I wont hurt you, kitten. I'll go nice and slow." Sam reassured as he stroked and gentle pushed his finger tip inside of me.I whimpered as he pulled his finger back. 

Sam carefully pushed a single finger into my ass that made me whimper around Dean's cock. Dean grabbed my hair and forced my mouth further down his cock. I gagged and choked for a moment but the feeling subsided. 

Sam pushed his finger in and out of me slowly taking it a knuckle at a time, then adding a second finger. My hips jerked and pushed back against Sam. 

"Easy now, kitten" Sam's voice was warm the same way that melted chocolate tastes. Soothing and sweet to my ears and sent chills up my spine. 

His fingers pushed and pulled then scissored out and made me pull off Dean's cock. Sam's other hand find its way between my lips and was touching over the delicate folds, teasing the clit with lazy circles. moaning and rocking back, I looked up to see Dean with his eyes closed and his jaw slack, he was in bliss with the attention. My mouth wrapped around the head as I fisted his dick. 

"I think you're ready, kitten... do you think you could handle a cock in this perfect tight ass?" Sam's voice was low and lusty. 

"Yes!" 

Dean stepped off the bed with a hard cock that hung proudly between his legs. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. 

Dean pushed me face first between Sam's legs, his fingers dug into my hips as he gripped me tight almost forcing me back into him. His hips jutting his cock deep inside of my ass, forcing a loud moan from my lips as my head rocked back. 

My eyes locked with Sam who was grinning wide, watching me intently. I wanted to kiss him, I needed his lips and his hands to touch me. Dean pulled my arms back and ripped me from Sam's lap. 

I whined as he pulled his cock out and yanked me back into him. His hand gripped my neck and turned my head to him. 

"Get the idea out of your head that you don't have to listen." Dean whispered, "I am being nice this time."

I let out a pathetic moan as I nodded. Dean kissed my lips as he pushed harder into me. Sam let out a groan that pulled my eyes forward to him, he was pulling his boxers off with a frenzy and a huge smile. He was stroking his cock and watching me. I felt the blood in my body rush faster at the idea of him fucking me while his brother fucked me. It was a filthy thought and should never have come into my head. 

"I think someone wants to play too?" Dean spoke with his voice gravelly before nipping at my ear, "Should we let him?"

"Please!" I begged. 

"Oh, what a dirty girl!" Dean praised me as his left hand gripped my breast and pulled the nipple, "I like that about you, always willing to please."

"Fuck off." I growled and stared down Sam. He scooted across the sheets to me. His mouth locked with mine as his fingers curved around my neck. 

His kiss was passionate and full of need. His free hand ran over my side grabbing at my breast then to my hip. Our foreheads pressed together as he kissed me again. I grabbed Sam's cock, gripping him and stroking him the way he liked. Dean eased out of my ass but still grabbed my breast and kissed my neck and back. 

"Trust me?" Sam asked before kissing me.  
"Yes." I panted. 

The bed rocked as Dean backed off. His hands pulled me with him, which made something inside me panic slightly. Sam laid back on the bed and smiled at me as he rubbed his belly then lazily stroked his cock. 

"Come here, kitten." Sam sam with that sultry voice that made me want to behave. 

I crawled forward and straddled his hips as I fell over him I kissed his again and again as he eased himself inside of me. I moaned against his mouth and slid down his cock. I ride Sam slowly, arching back and resting into Dean. 

He grinned down at me as his hands held my ribs. 

"Forward, princess." Dean ordered and let me bend over Sam again. Sam's mouth was curled up as he moaned from the angle change. 

"Fuck baby." Sam groaned with his hands wandering up my sides. 

"Ready?" Dean asked pushing his cock against my ass. I groaned my reply before kissing Sam.

Dean pushed into me and started thrusting. 

There was a new feeling in my body that caused my legs to shake violently. Sam started to pick up speed but he was off rhythm from Dean. The rocking sensation with the kisses from Sam and Dean's fingers alternating between circling my clit and pulling my nipple forced me to moan loud. 

My hands flailed for a moment until Dean gripped me in a hug. His hips and Sam's rocking my body into a wave that started to erode away at my walls. 

"Fuck! Sam!" I shouted as my hands grabbed at dean's forearms, "Dean please!" 

My legs that were already shaking gave out and went weak. Dean held me up as he ploughed into me with Sam taking to offbeat. 

I was burning up, everything inside of me was turned yo liquid and my head was spinning fast. I struggled for breath and release that was approaching at a break neck speed. 

Dean grunted and dropped his head to my shoulder, his hips stuttered and matched Sam's rhythm. He gave a few raggedy thrusts then pushed his cock inside of me to the hilt with a deep rumbling groan.

The change was quick and what I needed. 

"Oh holy fuck!" I cried out trying to lift off both of them but couldn't. I felt my insides being solidified and then every inch of my body going limp. 

"Daddy's not done, kitten." Sam groaned as he reached for me. Dean fell back on the bed limply as Sam repositioned us. His body fold over mine as he hammered into me. I wrapped weak arms around him and clutched to his back. He was close, his face went soft as he kept going faster. He rammed inside of me harder then stopped. 

He was panting and covered in sweat that caused his hair to stick to him. He moaned then kissed my neck. 

"You are a good girl." Sam said softly as he kissed me on the lips. He had collapsed on top of me and rested there.

The walls rattled as an unfamiliar voice shouted for us to shut the fuck up. I giggled and covered my mouth.

"Apparently the neighbors didn't like our show." Dean laughed and sat up. 

"Some people just dont know good art." I smirked with a raspy voice. 

"We could give them a reason to complain." Dean offered. 

"I think I need a nap." I said quietly.

 

"Are.you gonna listen to me?" Sam asked taking my chin between his fingers amd forcing me to look at him.

"Yes, sir." I lied. 

'Maybe if I didnt, this would be a regular thing. I could get behind that... or in front of it.' I thought as Sam picked me up.

"Oh no. You love birds get the wet spot." Dean chuckled hopping into the other bed. 

Sam smiled at me and shrugged as he dropped me on the bed.


End file.
